Sing Me The Song of My Heart
by Wolfgirl2696
Summary: Makenna was happier than ever until her mother committed suicide, her father became abusive and she gave up shadowhunting forever. Her suppression of her past slowly unravels as she learns more about her mother's death. Generation after Jace/Clary
1. New beginnings

I haul my backpack onto my back taking one last look at my room, this was it. I inhale sharply hearing the roar of a car engine outside. I take one last look at myself in the mirror; I was a shadow of what I once was. Once I was happy, I had all I could ask for. Once I wasn't a prisoner to my own life. Once I was a girl who was optimistic, always a bright smile on her face. Not now, not that girl was merely a shadow. I had bags under my eyes, which were usually hidden by pounds of make-up. Thick black eyelashes surrounded my big blue eyes, which once had a certain sparkle to them, now were dull. My cute button nose lead to my full pouty rosy lips. I had rather high cheekbones, which were always flushed. My face was round, and my complexion as pale and delicate as porcelain. I was only 5'3 and considered frail and easily breakable to my disdain. My long legs took up the most part of my body. My natural auburn hair falls just past my belly button in waves. People often complimented me on my looks, but honestly what did they see I was no better than garbage.

My hand flies to my chest making sure my mother's locket is there before I slip out of the window, hopefully for the last time. The cool winter air hit me, instantly nipping at my exposed skin. I mentally cursed myself for not dressing warmer. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a black cashmere sweater. You may ask why I'm running; who or what I'm running from. My name is Makenna Leigh Bellefleur; I'm nineteen years old. What I'm running away from is my life; I'm an actress and dancer. I've never had a real friend that I can remember. Two days ago I caught my boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend Thomas in bed with my ex-best friend Victoria. Yesterday I caught Victoria stealing some of my jewelry. The problem with being famous is every single person you know only wants something from you. They tell you they care, they love you and then they take it all back. The sad thing is this is not the first time it has happened. Friend after friend has abandoned me backstabbed me. Now with not a friend in the world I travel to Manhattan to start over, doing what I was still unsure, but I was leaving my past behind for a second time and starting fresh.

I had gotten to Manhattan earlier today, found a hotel and gotten a room with the endless amount of money I had taken from my account. I just had the day to myself, something I hadn't done in a very long time. No one to tell me I needed to be here or not to eat this or that, freedom. I had convinced myself to get out so I slid on my favorite slut dress, a pair of heels, brushed on a Smokey eye and hit the club. The club I chose was called Pandemonium and was an all ages club but I figured I could get a kick out of watching younger kids try to dance. I nonchalantly handed my ID to the bouncer, technically I wasn't legal for any normal club, but I usually got in, I looked far more mature my age.

" Have fun in there" The bouncer grins a gap-toothed smile while staring not so nonchalantly at my chest area, while handing me my ID back. It takes all my willpower not to clock him. I put on a fake smile while walking into the club. My biggest fear was that people would recognize me, lucky for me I had stashed a couple of wigs from my movies and tonight I was sporting a lovely blonde wig. I had to compliment my crew; the thing looked so real I even believed it was my hair for a moment. Along with the fake hair, I was wearing a green colored contacts. I chuckle maybe this would work after all. I grabbed a drink at the bar glancing to my left sat a gorgeous brown haired man, maybe a couple of years older than me. His brown hair fell right above his eyes accentuating his big blue eyes. I caught he glancing at me and after a few glances he made his way over.

" I haven't seen you around here before" He grins " May i?" He asks gesturing to the seat next to me. I take a sip of my drink my eyes set on him scanning him quickly.

" I guess you could say i'm new around here" I offer a small smile " Go ahead"

" Yes you're definitely new around here" He chuckles softly " I hang out here a lot and I'm sure if I saw you before I would've remembered" My eyes go down to my lap my cheeks slightly flushed. My eyes flash to a small scar on his hand, a scar like that I haven't seen in over seven years. I feel all of the color on my face drain as I go stiff, cold. I start to panic, for a composed girl this wasn't a thing that happened often. My breaths become staggered and closer together. I glance around frantically when I see another thing not seen in over seven years, this was not happening. The man sitting across from me keeps calling to me but I ignore him, I had to get out of here, I didn't have anything I could use, it was getting closer.

" I'm sorry I need to go," I mumble in a barely audible whisper, and then I bolt to the nearest exit. An exit unfortunately to an alley where I pick up into a sprint. I hear the door open and close behind me, I look behind me and then back to where I'm going but am stopped in my tracks, it had caught up. I was done for; of course I didn't carry any weapons anymore so I was unprotected.

" Makenna Bellefleur you didn't think you could hide forever could you? He's looking for you" The thing hisses instantly making my skin crawl. It draws closer revealing a set of needle sharp teeth. It lunges at me in a faux attack and then draws back in a fit of laughter. " Darling living in the Mundane world sure has softened you, but we'll fix that" It hisses again in it's snake like voice. " He would be mad if I killed you" The thing pauses for a moment before chuckling " But he doesn't have to know" It draws closer, closer pushing me against a wall. It lunges for my arm, I dodge it quickly it snickers at me. This was it, I was going to die, a death just like they had died. At least I would be put out of my misery. It lunges at me grabbing hold of my arm as I let out a wail of terror. It bites again and again, the pain hitting me like a thousand knives at once. It was like ripping my skin apart, I felt hot blood splatter against my dress. Suddenly the thing is ripped away from me by something, the weight of the beast taken off of me. My world goes fuzzy and suddenly there's nothing, blackness.

" Who is she?" And incredulous voice asks from somewhere on my right

" We don't know anything" Another distinctly male voice responds from my left.

" She's hot" The first responds

" Will you stop it already" The second snaps

I move my hand to rub my eyes instantly a fit of pain shoots down my arm I cry out in pain and instantly someone's at my side. My eyes flutter open and start to focus. Two men, two strange men. I let out a shriek, causing them both to jump.

" Hell that's my ear" The one farthest from me replies clearly irritated " You could be more considerate you know, we're trying to keep you alive"

" Jason shut up" The other one responds looking at me intently. I look up to study the one looking at me, the one from the club.

" Where am I? Get me out of here" I demand trying again to get up but again the pain holds me down. I swing my legs out of the bed, and stand up, instantly my knees buckle under me. I brace myself for the impact of the floor, but instead two strong arms catch me.

" Honestly are you trying to die or something?" Jason asks with an amused smile. I frown studying him as he sets me back in the bed. He was even more gorgeous than the man from the club. He was maybe a year or so older than me, blonde curly hair that went to just above his ears, big green eyes, muscular, covered in little silver scars he was a site to see. Hot Damn.

" Can I leave now?" I mutter not making eye contact with either of them

" Absolutely not" The man from the club exclaims, " You are still very hurt, Jason I think we should try another rune or call Magnus again" He addresses Jason

" Don't you dare" I threaten digging my nails into my skin. I had run away from all this a long time ago, why was it back to bite me.

" Well Logan I guess we should just let her be, if she wants to suffer in pain let her be" Jason chuckles glancing back at me this time seriously " Who are you, why have I not seen you before and why were you in disguise?" He asks bombarding me with questions

" Who are you two and where am i?" I bite back my eyes switching between Jason and Logan

" Well I'm Logan Lightwood and this is Jason Lightwood" Logan responds with a wicked and charming smile " And you are at the institute"

" Stop trying to hit on you she's obviously not interested" Jason rolls his eyes with a tired sigh " Well girl you better start answering questions" He turns back to me his eyes brushing over me

" I don't have to answer to you, I want to leave" I demand stubbornly " And I have a name"

" You're not going anywhere and if you don't answer to us, my father will arrive shortly" Jason threatens " If you told us your name I wouldn't have to call you girl" He mutters

" Well aren't you just so clever?" I mutter crossing my arms across my chest

" Yes thank you" Jason replies with a smug little smile

" The disguise because I'm hiding" I finally explain with a small sigh. I glance over to my wig. I carefully remove my colored contacts revealing my beautiful blue eyes. I hear a gasp escape from Logan's mouth.

" You're Makenna Bellefleur!" He exclaims with a little clap. It was like he saw Santa or something.

" Who?" Jason asks in a bored tone, his eyes studying me carefully

" She's an actress, famous" Logan nearly screams like a little girl " Can I have your autograph?" He asks with a grin of anticipation.

" Honestly Logan you are such a Mundane" Logan responds with irritation

" Makenna hm" Jason contemplates for a moment " Pretty name, what are you hiding from? I suppose paparazzi or drooling male fans" He mocks

" My old life" I mutter shaking my head " I'd rather not talk about it"

" Well you have explaining to do" Jason replies reaching over to pull my sleeve up. I flinch at contact, but surprisingly his touch sends warm sensations up and down my arm " You are a shadow hunter" He concludes. I look down at my permanent runes of Strength and swiftness are etched into my skin.

" Was" I correct him " I was a shadow hunter"

" I would've never guessed Makenna Bellefleur was a Shadow Hunter" Logan responds with a grin

" I actually prefer Leigh, my middle name" I respond tiredly, allowing a yawn escape my lips

" Jason mom's in the library she wants to talk to you" A girl appears in the doorway. She's obviously Jason's sister. She has big curly red hair, but dark blue eyes. She wasn't exactly stunning but beautiful in her own way. Her eyes flicker to me and then back to Jason.

" Can I come?" I ask sitting up in bed instantly the sharp pain returns to my arm but I do my best to hide it

" No you're still hurt" Logan argues getting up along with Jason

" If you don't bring me along I'll drag myself out of bed" I threaten " Just give me a stele I can try to do something about this"

" Are you insane?" The girl at the doorway snaps " We've tried everything, you almost got Jason killed" She shakes her head

" Sam I can take care of myself thanks" Jason responds " Just stay here"

" Get some rest" Logan adds before they all walk out, Logan shutting the door behind him. I let out a sigh taking a moment to glance around at my surroundings. It was a small room, on one side there was a window with forest green curtains. My bed was the only one in the room. I was back in my old world, the world of shadow Hunters. I promised myself I would never be here again, and yet here I was. After the incident I promised myself I would never walk back into this part of my life and yet I was here. I lean back into my pillow letting sleep fall upon me.

_" Makenna, Darling" a sweet familiar voice calls as the world comes into focus I see my mother, with her long silver hair, warm eyes. _

_ " Mom?" I question clearly confused. She walks over gracefully putting her arms around me in a hug. _

_ " It's me" She whispers into my ear " Look how beautiful you are" She grins proudly running a hand through my hair _

_ " Why, how are you here?" I ask incredulously _

_ " I came to see you" She grins " Darling you're about to embark on a journey, I wanted you to have this" She holds out a Stele for me to take _

_ " I don't understand" I ask taking the stele in my hand _

_ " I love you" She whispers before turning and disappearing into the darkness _

_ " No mom please come back!" I scream running in the direction in which she left " Mom!" I shriek tripping over something landing on something cold and hard, but I keep running. Someone's calling to me now. _

_ " Leigh wake up" I feel a shake and with a jolt I'm up. _

My eyes open in an instant. Jason stands above me his hands tight around my wrists. He was dangerously close to my face causing me to flinch back.

" Let go of me" I mutter ripping my arms from his grasp

" You" He catches his breath " You were screaming and thrashing around and you punched me" He raises an eyebrow glancing at my hand " Where did you get that?" He asks as I look down at my hand holding the stele my mother had just given me.

" My mother" I whisper setting it on my bed stand

" Your not a very good liar, did your mother jump through the window because there's no other way she could've gotten in" He smirks leaning lazily on the dresser

" No you asshole my mothers dead" I reply coldly my eyes lingering on the stele

" Oh I'm…" He goes on but is interrupted by the opening of the door. A man rushes in followed by Logan and Sam.

" Makenna is this your house?" The man asks. I study his face for a moment taking in the resemblance to Jason. They looked the same except for Jason's eyes. My eyes flicker to the picture.

" Where did you get that?" I ask with a frown. The man chuckles

" Miss Bellefleur you forget that I'm a shadowhunter" He responds his face turning back to a very serious look holding up another newspaper for me to read. The title read " House of Makenna Bellefleur, actress reportedly burned down earlier this morning, Two fatalities one reported to be her manager and adopted father Tony Hodges" I feel myself go pale. My hand goes to cover my mouth as force back a scream.


	2. Skanks and Man Whores

Chapter 2

" I brought you dinner" Jason stands in the doorway of the bedroom holding a tray of soup and bread. My eyes flicker to him before going back to the blank wall. I could feel his eyes on me, but I just wanted to be alone.

" I'm not hungry" I insist my cheeks now dry after the crying I had been doing the past few days. I had felt more alone in these past few days than I had in my entire life. Tony had been like a second father to me, he practically raised me, being my manager an all. It was bad enough loosing a father once; I didn't have the energy to do it again. I was tired of crying, tired of being sad. Being in this strange place, with strange people was not helping it either.

" You really are a bad liar" He smirks walking over setting the tray next to my bed. He studies my face again; seeing as I'm unfazed he switches to a different tactic. " So miss movie star why running from your old life? I thought your life was glamorous, aren't movie star lives supposed to be glamorous?" A crooked smile plays on his lips as he attempts to humor me.

" Glamorous?" I let out a bitter chuckle " My friends used me for the fame and money. People tell me I'm ugly, or I need to loose weight. I can't trust anyone"

" I hardly think you're ugly or need to loose weight" He shrugs " I think you're quite pretty"

" Don't say that" I shake my head " There is nothing beautiful about me" He leans over toward me causing me to hold my breath nervously. I wasn't comfortable with anyone touching me.

" You have a leaf in your hair" He chuckles plucking it out of my hair, his hand gently brushing my forehead. I flinch slightly at contact, my hand instinctively going to his wrist. I put up a façade of blank emotion while tossing his hand away with disdain. He looks at me curiously. " Do you only fear me or men in general?" I wince slightly at the question he shakes his head letting out a low chuckle " Honestly your life was probably fine, there's something about Mundie's they always feel sorry for themselves," My eyes flash toward him in anger

" Don't talk like you know anything about me, and I am not a Mundane" I retort irritation filled in my words. He was infuriating, he thought he could use his insanely good looks to woo girls and then say offensive things to them. He was such an ass.

" You seem like a mundane to me, you haven't been a shadowhunter for years" He replies with a shrug " As for you life quit feeling sorry for yourself, there are others far worse off than you are" His words tear through me like a knife something sparks in me, I was not going to let him talk to me like he knew everything about me.

" Well excuse me mother Teresa. You know nothing about me" I hear myself shout " I didn't ask for this part of my life to come back"

" I saved you remember you're only here because I saved your life" He frowns slightly " don't you think a thank you is in order?"

" I didn't ask you to save me" I mutter not meeting his eye

" Good then next time I won't be there to save you" He finishes standing up and sulking out of the room shutting the door behind him. I'm living in a madhouse. I feel my fists clench glancing over at the bowl of soup still steaming hot sitting next to my bed. All I wanted was my life to go back to normal. What was normal anymore, I didn't really have a normal. Was normal my life with Tony? My life with my father? My life with both my parents? The door opens abruptly and Logan pops his head in.

" You okay?" He asks with a small smile of sympathy

" Is he always like that?" I ask running a hand through my hair taking in a deep breath in an attempt to release stress" Jason I mean"

" Like what?" Logan asks coming to sit in the chair next to the bed

" He hates me" I mutter shaking my head

" Don't be so hard on him, he's been though a lot" He replies

" He's such an asshole" I mutter bitterly " I've had enough of those in my life already"

" He just despises the mundane world and anything connected to it" Logan reveals " He'll come around I promise"

" Why?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me

" You should probably ask him that" He shrugs

" So what is this place?" I ask changing the subject, as he clearly didn't want to talk about it.

" The institute it gives care to any shadowhunter who needs it. My grandmother runs this place along with Jason's parents" He responds

" So you guys live here?" I ask

" Yes, Jason, Sam, and I live here" He says with a small smile "We're like family the three of us, grew up together"

" It must be nice, having them" I smile lightly

" Yes well Sam said she put some of her old clothes in the bathroom so you can shower after you eat " He gestures to the bathroom " How's the arm?"

" Better, thanks" I sigh looking down, the swelling and redness had gone down a lot, but it still stung when I moved it.

" Oh and Jason's mother wants to talk to you when you're done" He gets up as I nod " I'll see you soon" He offer a friendly smile before disappearing out the door. I hungrily finish my soup and bread before walking over to the bathroom. I hadn't really realized how hungry I was until I ate. Stripping my clothes and getting in the shower. I stood there a few minuets letting the hot water roll over my body before starting to scrub the layer of filth and grime off of my body. When I was done I looked at the clothes Sam had brought me. It was a simple combination of jeans and a black V-neck T-Shirt that I slipped on. A chill shot through my body as I brought my hands to my arms trying to bring some warmth pain shooting down my arm. I had left my bag in the hotel so all I had was the clothes I wore to the club, which were hardly appropriate for anything. I step out of my room realizing Logan never actually specified where Jason's mother wanted to see me. I start walking around trying to find the room. They all looked the same and the place was huge. It looked like a Victorian England home. It was beautiful, and strangely foreign.

" Looking for someone?" Jason's amused voice calls from his place to my right. I glance over as he lazily leans on the doorway of what I assumed to be his bedroom

" You're mother actually" I respond stubbornly refusing to meet his eye after the way he treated me earlier

" Library" He responds. I could feel his eyes on me, but instead I focused ahead of me. I start walking in an attempt to ensure Jason I knew where I was going. " You have no idea where you're going do you?" He asks clearly amused " I suppose I could take you" He shrugs with a wicked grin

" I don't need your help" I insist

" No? Then go ahead, but my mother's not a patient person" He chuckles playing with my mind like a cat plays with a mouse

" Fine, I need your help" I sigh glancing at him

" Well you know I am a busy man" He trails off still grinning like a madman

" It doesn't look like you're doing anything" I retort my eyes fixed on him. He shrugs. I sigh giving in " Please?" I ask resentfully

" Well since you said please" He chuckles walking ahead of me " Is that Sam's clothes?" He asks as I catch up to him

" What of it?" I ask

" It looks terrible on you" He chuckles. I frown looking down, he was right they were far to big for me

" Thanks" I mutter sarcastically

" Any time" He muses

" She hates me too" I sigh

" She doesn't hate you, she's just protective of Logan and I" He shrugs

" And I'm some sort of threat?" I ask incredulously

" In a way" He glances over at me " She's not used to having a pretty girl in the house"

" I told you not to call me that" I frown avoiding my eyes

" What pretty? Last time I checked this was a free country" He smirks

" You're such a smart ass" I sigh " And yes, don't call me pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, any of the above"

" You really are quite stubborn aren't you?" He chuckles as we get to a room filled to the top of the room with books. I hear myself gasp, there must be thousands of books in here. " What you've never seen a book miss movie star?" He chuckles as I roll my eyes. " Sam where's mom?" Jason asks

" Dad and she had to answer a call" Sam responds from her place in a chair staring me down with disdain. What was with this girl, she looked at me like I murdered her cat or something.

" Nothing serious?" Jason asks sitting down in a chair of his own leaving me standing there awkwardly

" She said nothing serious" She shrugs glancing up at me " We're still going right?" She says addressing Jason completely ignoring my existence.

" Definitely" He responds glancing back at me " Since I was such a smart ass earlier how about I make up for it by taking you to a party" He asks me

" Jason…" Sam warns giving Jason a harsh look

" Shut up Sam" He grumbles like a little child to a mother

" I'm a bit tired" I shrug thinking of excuses " I don't need any of your pity"

" No pity, come with us it'll be fun" He offers a small smile

" If you don't remember my adopted father was killed a few days ago" I frown crossing my arms across my chest

" You can't mourn forever, plus the party will keep your mind off things" He glances up at me making eye contact with me hope showing in his eyes before looking away

" You should come" I turn to see Logan walk into the library " You could be my date" He shrugs catching me off guard

" Honestly Logan I already told you she's not interested" Jason replies in a bored tone but his eyes are buzzing with excitement. I take a moment to study him, watch as the shadows play off his face, he truly was beautiful. The way his hair fell just above his eyes, his inviting blue eyes, his muscular build. After a few seconds I force myself to look away.

" Shut it, you know you have to have an invitation or have a date who has one party" He smirks at Jason " Plus you already have a date" He smiles clearly happy with himself " So I have to take her unless Sam would like to take her and be a lesbian for the night" I feel heat rush to my cheeks

" That could be fun" Jason snickers

" Oh shut up just bring the girl Logan" Sam rolls her eyes as she stands up " Let's find you something to wear" She grabs my hand dragging me out of the room

" Wait but…" I argue but give in following her to her room. It was nice, the same size as mine, painted a deep maroon color. Her closet was huge and filled with clothes. Her style was a little more conservative than mine, although there were a few provocative pieces in her collection.

" Here" She tosses me an extremely small dress and a pair of pumps.

" I am not wearing this" I hold it up to me seeing it barley covers my ass. It was a gorgeous dress I had to admit. It was an olive green color, strapless with cutouts below the bust and rhinestones on the A-line neck.

" I'm not taking a loser to a party" She smirks lightly with a hint of friendliness. " You can change in here I'm going to the bathroom" She says and then she's gone shutting the door behind her. I slide on the dress and the shoes, which were extremely high. I neatly fold her jeans and t-shirt placing them on her bed I glance in the mirror. This was a completely different girl from which I had seen only a couple of days ago. There was a certain twinkle to my eyes, the eye bags were gone despite the fact that I hadn't gotten much sleep due to the bite. The dress was tight but it fit perfectly hugging my curves in all the right places. It showed off the small curves of my breasts and the curves of my hips. Sam comes back out of the bathroom wearing a very small black one-shoulder dress and huge red satin pumps.

" You look great" She offers a smile " Sit" She commands sitting me down on a stool and then applying all sorts of make-up on my face. The brush making my face tickle. When she's done I look in the mirror and just stare. She was amazing, my eyes were dark but the insides were light, it brought out the clear blue color of my eyes. My lips were a dark red, which contrasted my porcelain complexion; even I couldn't stop looking at myself.

" You're amazing" I gape at myself and at Sam who had this sudden change of heart.

" I try" She chuckles as I get up and she does her make-up.

" Jason's going to drool over you in that dress" She chuckles applying foundation to her already perfect skin

" You think Jason and I?" I chuckle " No, plus doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

" Jason goes through girls like candy" She rolls her eyes " They don't really mean anything to him" She shrugs

" Oh well he certainly isn't interested in me" I insist while sit down on her bed watching her in the mirror. The Player type, nothing I hadn't been through before.

" If you say so" She replies with a mischievous grin " Alright let's go" She gets up tossing me a necklace, which I drape around my neck without protest. When we get to the door, Jason and Logan are already waiting. Both were sitting on the steps of the staircase talking casually to each other. Both were also in shadowhunter black. Logan in a black small V-neck T-shirt and black jeans and Jason in a black T-shirt and black jeans. Both had a dangerous tone to them in their threatening black clothing.

" Not bad huh?" Sam grins gesturing to me. Jason and Logan's eyes glance up. Logan grins like a little boy on Christmas.

" You look beautiful" Logan grins causing me to flinch back at the word walking into the elevator with Sam behind him. I catch Jason staring me up and down.

" What's with you and compliments?" Jason teases his hand gently brushing against mine as we walk toward the elevator. He sighs " But you do look nice" And with that he walks into the elevator. What a strange boy.

The party's apparently at one of Sam's friend's house. When we get there I can hear the music blasting from outside of the house. We walked the length from the car to the house in mostly silence. Sam and Logan walked ahead of Jason and I.

" So where's this girl of yours?" I ask glancing at him, his clear green eyes focused in front of him

" Not jealous are you?" He teases turning his head to meet my eye " I mean it's completely natural, I mean look at me"

" You wish I was jealous" I tease back smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. I stumble over a crack in the road, quickly Jason reaches out to steady me. Just contact with him made me go crazy, his eyes focus on me for a moment before I rip my eyes away. I only had known this boy for a couple of days, yet there was definitely something about him that drew myself to him.

" Honestly it's like you try to get killed" He shakes his head " I knew it you were jealous" He grins in triumph

" You just think every girl you meet falls in love with you huh?" I chuckle

" Something like that" He stops before walking into the house behind Sam and Logan. " Here" He holds out a small dagger

" What's this for?" I ask wrinkling my nose

" There will be a lot of downworlders here and remember I won't be there next time to save you" He holds it out for me to take

" I told you I rather not associate with anything having to do with shadowhunters" I frown lightly as he sighs

" Fine be careful" He puts his dagger back into his belt

" Jason!" A high-pitched squeal erupts from up the street. A short petite girl starts running and practically tackling Jason in a hug

" Hey Marci" He offers a small smile setting her down. She was quite small. She had gorgeous dark raven hair, a petite figure, and grey eyes. She was the typical definition of a skank. I could pretty much see her underwear or lack there of under her dress which was much too short to cover anything. Her breasts were clearly pushed up to the max and looked like you could put something on them like a tray. He looks like he's about to say something but she attacks him with her mouth. I quickly turn away beginning to walk into the house player, player, player, he's a player. I repeat that to myself as I walk away refusing to look back or wait. How could I get tangled into another guy like this. I thought he had feelings for me, he was using me.

" Leigh!" He calls. I turn around, it was the first time he had really said my name, there was something about it, he said it softly, gently. " This is Marci, Marci Leigh" He introduces us

" Hi" She glances at me before turning her attention back to Jason " Let's got!" She grabs his hand dragging him into the house leaving me in the cold.

The party was loud and there were a lot of people. It seemed as if everyone knew everyone and I was left alone sitting in a corner by myself. I was actually glad not to have all the attention on me for once in my life. I sounded arrogant but it was simply the facts. There were people everywhere some sitting together, others dancing, some just standing around. I had lost Sam a long time ago, Logan and I were talking for a while until I excused myself, and Jason was nowhere to be found. I glance around taking in the scene before me, Jason was right there were downworlders here but they didn't seem too dangerous, not that I would know. I glance to my right and spot Jason's blonde hair through the crowd. He had Marci wrapped around him like a snake she was practically sucking his face making me scrunch my nose. I mentally shook myself I shouldn't be acting like this I just met the dude. As if on cue Jason's eyes dart in my direction causing me to glance away. Even looking in the other direction I could feel his eyes on me.

" Can I sit?" I hear a husky voice ask. I glance up to see a guy in shadowhunter clothing above me. He was definitely older than me, how much older I didn't know. His dark hair was cut short, his eyes a deep brown color.

" Sure sure" I gesture to the empty seat next to me.

" Not really the party type of girl?" He asks raking his hand through his short black hair his eyes wandering carelessly over me.

" Just tired" I shrug catching him staring at my chest are. I shoot him a glare and he eventually looks me back in the eye.

" I would expect you to be one of those life of the party girls" He chuckles as I soften my glare

" Usually, when I'm having a good day" I chuckle lightly allowing myself to check him out for a moment, he was cute but I would take Logan or Jason over him any day, and the way he looked at me, it was almost possessive.

" Well a pretty girl such as yourself couldn't be here all alone?" He questions leaning back against his chair

" My friends are here somewhere" I glance around avoiding the direction I know Jason's in

" Who are then maybe I know them" He smiles lightly. He grabs two drinks from a passing tray holding one out to me " Want one?"

"Logan, Sam, and Jason Lightwood" I respond looking at the red liquid in the cup. " What is it?" I ask

" Ah" He shifts uncomfortably at my mention of the names" Wine" He reassures me

" What's wrong with them?" I chuckle taking a sip of the drink grimacing at the taste; this was no wine I had ever tasted, this was far bitterer and had a terrible after taste. He gives me an amused look before taking a sip himself.

" Jason and I don't really get along, he's a bit of a man whore" He shrugs with a little chuckle " Oh I'm sorry by the way I'm Nate Penhallow" I nod attempting another drink of the wine but end up setting it down.

" Makenna Bellefleur but I go by Leigh" I respond everything suddenly a bit fuzzy " Are you sure that was wine?" I frown as he nods and takes another sip " And you are so different from him?" I raise an eyebrow in challenge before lightly blinking in an attempt to make the fuzziness, which was taking over my vision, go away

" Oh miss Bellefleur I know I'm different" He grins arrogantly " If you ever want to hang out with a real man here's my number" He scribbles down a number handing it to me. I reluctantly take it tucking it into my bra making him raise an eyebrow, what was a girl to do wearing a dress. " So you're a shadowhunter I assume?"

" Was," I corrected brushing a lock of my dark tresses out of my face

" How did you get stuck at the institute?" He stifles a laugh

" I was attacked, they nursed me back to help" I respond defensively

" I'm sorry to hear about that" He frowns glancing at my arm " I see it's healing just fine"

" Yes thank you" I glance down at my arm, which is now even fuzzy. I close my eyes for a moment hoping it'll go away, but it doesn't. I glance back at Nate who's wearing a grin. " do you know where the bathroom is?" I question feeling like I'm about to puke

" I'll show you" He grins almost with desire " I know the place pretty well my friend lives here. He stands offering a hand to me. I bite down on my lip just trying to stand up. I concentrate allowing myself to grasp his hand as I stand up steadying myself with his arm. We weave through the crowd and finally leaving the noise behind us while walking through the hallway.

" How do you know that lightwoods?" I ask trying to initiate small talk

" Our families go way back" He responds. At this point I'm surprised I can walk. Thankfully Nate stops opening the door. I grip the frame of the door as I stagger in. Immediately I recognize it's not a bathroom but a bedroom.

" Nate?" I ask my voice slurring as I turn around to find Nate come in behind me locking the door. I finally recognize what's happening, a pang of terror rips through my body.

" It's okay" He coos his voice filled with calmness as he advances on me

" No stop" I command my voice shaking, pleading with him. I had no way to defend myself, I was drugged. He grins almost liking my helpless pleas. His hand moves to my wrist cuffing both of them. I attempt to struggle against his hold but he was strong, far stronger than I was.

" It'll be over before you know it" He leans close whispering in my ear before his lips are crashing against mine, aggressive and hard. I stand there completely stunned for a moment. I could barely see much less push him away. I refuse to open my mouth for his tongue, which is furiously trying to gain entrance. I try to push him away, get away from his hold but he pushes me down on the bed crawling on top of me.

" No please stop" I beg before his makes contact with my lips again. I swear if I were feeling normal I would've hit him multiple times by now. I could feel all of his weight pressing against mine, pinning me down to the bed. I twist my wrist in his grasp and kick up with my legs, but both my strength and grogginess fail me. I could feel him grin against my lips.

" Darling if you hold still this will be a lot easier" He coos his voice sending shivers down my spine. I could barely fathom what was happening, my brain was fuzzy, the world was fuzzy, and for once in my life I was completely helpless. His rough hand travels up my high and under my dress. I let out a small squeal of protest but he roughly holds me down his mouth still attached to mine. I could feel them now, the hot tears rolling down my face. His hands squeeze and hold me down even harder, so hard it hurt. His hands roaming all over my body, my thighs, my breasts, my cheek. I couldn't get the feeling of his rough hands off me. As hard as I tried I couldn't get him to stop. Suddenly there's a loud violent sounding noise from the door as it's knocked down. Nate suddenly springs from on top of me. Thankful I curl into a defensive ball allowing fat tears to roll down my face. I was aware of the helpless sobs coming from my mouth, but I had the right to cry.

" Leigh, Leigh" Jason's soft voice calls from near me. A hand is gently placed on my shoulder. Out of pure reflex I slap it away letting out a wail.

" Don't touch me!" I demand. His hands, I could still feel his hands all over me. His mouth all over me. It was gross, it made me feel gross.

" What did you do to her?" Jason demands

" She wasn't feeling well so I brought her up here" Nate's voice reasons

" Cut the bullshit, what did you give her?" Jason harshly retorts his voice filled with anger

" Just a little bit of acid and ecstasy" Nate responds coolly

" Don't touch her again or your pretty little face will be seriously messed up" Jason growls

" Wow Lightwood, sorry I didn't know she was taken" Nate eggs Jason on " I mean I thought you were still with Marci, but I guess what they say is true, like father like son" I hear a crack from Jason's fist contacting Nate's jaw.

" Don't talk about my father like that, lay one more finger on Leigh and you'll wish you were dead" Jason threatens. I quietly sob not opening my eyes, was I dead, was I dreaming? " Leigh come on it's me I'm not going to hurt you" Jason coos

" Please, it's hurts Jason" I manage to say in between sobs and my raggedy breath. I glance down at my thighs where, even through my tears I can see purple and blue bruises starting to form.

" I know, I know" He says gently placing his hand tentatively on my shoulder. I let him wanting someone to comfort me " He's not going to hurt you anymore, I promise, I will protect you, he's gone"

" Take me back, take me away" I mutter somehow crawling into his arms. He holds me for a while just letting me soak his shirt with tears, his arms wrapped around me protectively. He kept saying things like " It's going to be okay", " I won't let him hurt you", " You're alright", and something like " I'm sorry".

" Let's get out of here" He says after a few minutes. He gently puts his arms under my legs sweeping me off the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck feeling safe in his arms.


	3. Repercussions and unexpected visitors

Chapter 3

It took all of five minutes to get out of that hellhole and into a cab that Jason magically hailed. Being the girl I was, I cried the whole way into the car. Tears now stained both Jason's shirt and my dress. I could still feel his grimy hands all over me, the way he touched me was rough and unnatural. I couldn't stop thinking about it, how close he was to having his way with me.

" Thank you" I whisper leaning against the car door opposite of Jason

" That son of a bitch he's going to get it next time I see him I swear" Jason mutters staring out the window " I can't believe what he did" I sit in silence not really feeling like talking at all, tears stained the front of my dress from the excessive amount of crying I had been doing. " You okay?" He turns to me looking me up and down " Sorry that was stupid of me, of course you're not okay, hell when my father hears about this"

" Don't tell anyone" I order sternly " I'm serious don't tell anyone"

" Why the hell not?" He frowns staring at me like I'm crazy " He almost, he" His voice falters, " He deserves to be punished"

" Just don't okay?" My voice comes out shaky and uneven. Why didn't I want him to tell? Maybe it was that I felt he would come after me, he was dangerous, I could feel it. I didn't want to drag the Lightwoods into it. I noticed something when we were talking, he was wearing the same ring my father was, which would only mean one thing.

" Let me see your thighs" Jason demands

" Jason please I'm fine" I reply shakily. He places his hand on my leg gently turning it. I immediately flinch at the contact slapping his hand away " Jason I said stop!" I shout a little too loudly earning me a glance from the taxi driver. I could feel my whole body shaking in fear, in exhaust. I was so incredibly tired and I couldn't do anything bout it. Jason he was gently, he was caring he just helped me but when his hands touched me all felt were Nate's rough hands.

" I'm sorry" Jason finally says breaking the silence as he gazes out the window

" No I'm sorry" I mutter allowing myself to look down at the bruises forming on my thighs. My thighs had scattered blue and purple marks on them in the shape of hands. His hand prints were practically seared onto my skin. I glance up to notice Jason also looking down at my thighs.

" Can I at least give you an iratze?" He asks pulling a stele out from his pocket. I nod tentatively as I turn allowing him to place the iratze on my shoulder. He puts his hand on my shoulder to steady my shaking body, and then he gently presses the stele into my skin, searing the healing rune into it. I feel the scorching hot sting of the rune and then as soon as it had come it was gone. My body immediately felt relieved from pain, stress. " Better right?" I nod relaxing against the car door. " Get some rest, we'll be back soon". I nod allowing myself to stop fighting against the fatigue and finally drifting off to sleep.

_ " You're nothing," He repeats. I lie shriveled in a corner tears silently dripping down my face, splattering on the already wet carpet. " You're mother she was a great shadowhunter, beautiful, so much more" He pauses " But you, look at you, all you do is weep, you're weak Makenna. You're selfish all you think about is yourself" He looks at me with disdain from his place by the window._

_ " Mom thought I was beautiful!" I shout back at him. A sharp pain jets at my side as a foot collides with it. I wince holding my side refusing to turn toward him, refusing to look at his threatening eyes. I look down at my broken body, I already had countless bruises scattering my skin, all I needed was more._

_ " Don't talk like you knew her, she didn't care about you!" His voice is a shout now " Why do you think she left you here? You were nothing to her." _

_ " She loved me!" I insist raising my voice seconds later wishing I hadn't said anything when again and again the he kicked and kicked until he had kicked all the fight out of him. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I clutched her now bruised side, trying to cope with the pain. It was already turning unnatural shades of purple and blue. I felt like I was being ripped apart, like I was broken. All I could imagine was bones sticking out in unnatural angles. _

_ " You are nothing," He repeats, " People tell you you're beautiful? They lied" He chuckles bitterly moving back to his place by the window " There's something about people, you can trust no one" He pauses a moment laying his eyes on me once more " They tell you you're worth something huh Makenna?" He grins with false joy " You're no better than garbage" He glances out of the window again " If you think you're anything better you're giving yourself false hope, you think you're strong, look at you now, you're nothing but a worthless thing that I have to feed and put money into" He shakes his head " The thing is, you'll never go anywhere, so I don't know why you even bother" He shrugs taking hold of the box which what was started the whole conversation. He looks away from it like its poison " I don't want to see any of this again" He firmly commands before tossing it into the fire. I look up slowly letting it burn away, the last parts that connected me to my mother. I watch as the only things that mattered in my life burned away. I glance up at the man standing before me. That man was not my father, my father was gone long ago, this man is a monster. _

" Leigh, Leigh!" A hand shakes me gently " Wake up" the shaking continues

" Leave me along" I grumble forcing my eyes open to find Logan. I groan sitting up

" You were crying" He frowns bringing his hand to brush the side of my cheek

" I didn't even realize" I reply wiping my face free of tears

" You okay?" He asks as I look down fiddling with a ring on my finger taking deep breaths to replace my erotic ones

" I'm fine" I insist putting up a façade of security, and serenity

" You know you can tell me anything right?" He smiles lightly. I nod it was weird it felt like I had been here a lot longer but I really had only been here a week now.

" Jason told me what happened at the party" He frowns " Did he hurt you?" He looks at me with concern his eyes scanning all over me

" I'm fine" I repeat hastily. How much had Jason told him " Thank you "

" Of course" He smiles lightly wrapping me in a hug. I lie limply in his arms before kissing him on the cheek before he pulls away. Instantly regretting it. He was grinning like a schoolchild; I hadn't meant that kiss as anything but a sign of my gratefulness.

" Thank you for being such a good friend" I offer a smile

" Sure" He grins " By the way we're having breakfast in an hour, so I'll leave you to get ready" He smiles lightly getting up. I smile as he leaves the room his eyes lingering on me before shutting the door. I sigh the events of last night hitting me like a brick wall. How had I even gotten in bed, I have no idea. I sigh getting up and walking over to my bathroom. I assume it was Sam who had lain out clothes for me. I started the shower stripping down my dress and carefully setting it on the sink before getting into the shower the warm water soothing to my skin. I had a terrible headache; It was like someone was pounding against my skull. I washed myself at least four times not quite able to get the grimy feeling of his hands off my skin. The bruises were gone now so no one would ask questions. When I was finished washing up I step outside of the shower drying myself off and then surveying the clothes Sam had brought me. They looked smaller this time, maybe they would fit better. She brought a pair of skinny jeans and a low V-neck long sleeve shirt. I slipped them on walking back out to my room humming "Drops of Jupiter" By Coldplay as I walked. I jump in shock when I find Jason sitting on my bed.

" Did I scare you?" His voice fakes being concerned but mockery hints in his voice

" Just invite yourself in won't you" I mutter glancing over at what he's holding. I recognize it as my… from my purse. " And go through my purse" I frown

" Is this you?" He asks holding up the iPod a video of me dancing flashes in front of me

" And watch my videos" I frown sitting beside him on the bed " Honestly Jason didn't anyone ever teach you manners. I watch him as he studies my video intently

" You're good," He observes. I sigh getting up " Oh right no compliments" He teases setting my iPod down. " So nightmares?" He asks raising an eyebrow

" How did you know?" I frown a blush rising to my already rosy cheeks

" Logan" he responds looking me up and down " Those fit much better"

" Yes bad dream, none of your business" I shrug getting defensive, putting the walls up around me

" Anyways" He sighs getting up " Breakfast is ready, shall we?" He questions gesturing to the door. I nod walking out the door behind him on our way to the kitchen

" Thanks for taking care of me last night" I smile sincerely glancing up at him. His eyes are fixed foreword at the hallway ahead of him.

" Sure" He shrugs like it's no big deal

" I really appreciate it" I emphasize hoping he understands I really do appreciate it, he was like the knight in shining armor I never had.

" I know, I know being held by me is just too much to handle sometimes, but you already said that" He grins arrogantly

" Sure" I roll my eyes changing the subject " So did Marci forgive you, I mean about forgetting about her?"

" Eventually" He shrugs " Well actually she sort of begged me to take her back" He chuckles

" And your answer?" I ask curiously

" I'm starting to think you just want me for yourself" He teases

" Right can't a girl be curious?" My lip curls up in a small smile " I mean this is what us girls are good at, prying for gossip"

" Whatever, well she seems to believe we are, but I'm not so sure" He replies as we enter the dinning room where Sam and Logan are already seated along with who I recognize to be Sam and Jason's dad and mom. I had never seen their mom before, but she was beautiful. Not gorgeous like a supermodel but she was beautiful. She had long curly red hair like Sam and bright green eyes like Jason. She was short and not plump but not skinny. She had a warm feeling to her, a welcoming feeling.

" You must be Leigh" Jason and Sam's mother stands walking over to me wrapping me in a hug " I'm Clary, Jason and Sam's mother"

" Mom you're crushing her" Jason chuckles taking a seat at the table

" Oh shush Jason" Clary chuckles letting go of me

" It's nice to meet you, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here" I smile warmly trying my best to feel included in their little family unit.

" Oh of course" She ushers me down to a seat next to Jason " You're always welcomed here"

" Leigh nice to see you again" Jason and Sam's father smile lightly " I'm Jace I don't think I introduced myself last time we saw each other"

" Nice to meet you" I smile lightly shifting in my seat. Clary brings large plates of eggs and bacon with a piece of toast into the room setting one in front of each of us. " Thanks" I grin as the rest of the family starts to dig in.

" So where were you guys last night?" Clary asks addressing more her children than me. Sam's face goes a bit pale but she shoves food into her mouth.

" A party" Jason shrugs

" I heard you got into a fight" Clary frowns staring at Jason " You know you're…" She starts but Jason cuts her off

" It was Nate" He grumbles

" Then he probably deserved it" Jace chuckles sending a look to his son, but Clary send her husband a disapproving look.

" I mean you have no right to be starting fights especially with shadowhunters" he covers up his fault

" He drugged Leigh" Jason replies coolly

" He what?" Clary's head shoots up narrowing her eyes at her son " Well I'm going to have to talk to his mother about that"

" Mom I took care of it" Jason grins leaning back in his chair

" Hm, well are you alright Leigh?" she turns to me as I not taking a bite of my toast

" I'm fine thank you" I smile lightly hating being the topic of discussion " Anyways I was hoping to go to the hotel I was staying at and getting my things" I smile hopefully

" About that" Jace glances at his wife before looking to me. I study him for a moment; he was like an older version of Jason, but with beautiful gold eyes. " You were attacked by a demon, do you have any reason to believe someone might be tracking you?"

" None" I shrug a frown tugging at my lips " I haven't been in contact with anyone from this world since I was twelve"

" Well we don't think it's necessarily safe to be letting you go run around on your own" Clary adds in

" Especially because we found demonic tracings at your old house when we went to check it out last night" Jace finishes with a frown

" Well I'll take her," Logan offers with a smile

" I'll go as well" Jason shrugs finishing his glass of orange juice "Not like there's anything better to do around here"

" Good" Jace smiles satisfied " You're mother and I have some business to take care of, we'll be home tonight" And with that, they're both gone leaving the rest of us.

" You ready to go?" Logan asks. I nod taking the last bite of my bacon " You coming?" I direct my question toward Sam

" No sorry I got a friend coming over" She replies standing up and leaving the room

" Hopefully not a boy toy" Jason chuckles

" Jason, weapons?" Logan asks nodding his head toward the door

" let's go" Jason walks out the door

" Come on I'll show you our weapon room" Logan grins gesturing me to follow. As we reach the weapon room we find Jason already waiting for us gathering various sorts of weapons tucking them into his belt.

" What took you two so long, not making out on the dinner table I hope" He flashes a grin causing my cheeks to flush a deep red

" You want something Leigh just in case?" Logan ignores Jason glancing at me

" I'm good I haven't used anything in a long time" I sigh glancing around at familiar weapons

" She'll just get in the way" Jason mutters leaning against the wall looking bored. I grit my teeth, boy did he really know how to make me bad. He gives me an amused look before looking away

" Give me a seraph blade" I demand holding my hand out

" You sure?" Logan asks eyeing me with suspicion

" Logan the lady wants a seraph blade" Jason grins walking over and placing one in my hand " Nakir" I nod glancing down at it before slipping it into my pocket where my stele was.

" Let's go" Logan grins " Hopefully you won't have to use that"

We got to the hotel easy enough. It was just as I remembered it when I left. It was elegant and very modern with its marble floors and high ceilings. The hard part was getting through the hoards of people. You would have thought the queen of England was in the lobby but no it was just me. Everything was going well until some idiotic girl shouted out my name.

" Makenna Bellefleur!" A crazed girl shouts running toward me. I curse under my breath keeping my head down.

" No sorry I do believe Makenna is far more beautiful than this average girl"  
>Jason shakes his head snickering. I elbow him before there's a small crowd of people everywhere.<p>

" Which one's your boyfriend?" One shouts, " What happened to your house?" Another yells, " Where have you been?" Another asks. I feel someone grab hold of me dragging me out of the crowd. I look up ready to punch but see it's Logan. He pulls out his stele drawing a rune on my arm. A Glamour, we were now invisible to mundanes. I feel a slight sting, a burning sensation, but when he's done I smile, it felt good, familiar. Jason stands a few feet away from us leaning against the doorway.

" Some fans you have" Logan chuckles

" Tell me about it" I laugh as we make our way over to the elevator

" They're insane" Jason shakes his head in disbelief as we all get into the elevator

" I told you being famous wasn't as fun as they tell you" I sigh leaning against the wall

" I don't know it was insane but flattering" He grins studying me. I roll my eyes at him as the elevator dings open and we all step out. I walk over to my room sliding my card key in, seeing the green light, I open the door. Logan steps in front of me blocking the doorway.

" Logan it's fine" I chuckle taking a step into the room " See" I smile lightly grabbing my bag from the bed and putting it on both of my shoulders. The door clicks shut as Jason walks in.

" Something's not right" Jason frowns pulling what I recognize as a tracker out of his bag. All of a sudden it starts to beep ferociously. " Leigh run" He orders, but no sooner had he said that did a low shriek ring out from the bathroom. My eyes dart to a demon. Both Logan and Jason step in front of me shielding me from the multiple Ravener Demons.

" Cassiel" Jason whispers his seraph blade springing to life.

" Nakir" I repeat activating my seraph blade as Logan pulls out a sword. The first Ravener darts foreword lunging at Jason, and with two swipes of his blade he's on top of the demon slitting it another time in the throat, quickly moving to the next, moving fluidly. Logan stays near me swiping at any demon that gets near us. Slowly Logan moves away from me toward Jason.

" Don't let the poison get you" Jason calls out from where he's fighting across the room. I watch him as he slashes through the demon with his blade in one quick, fluid motion. I take a moment to sit back and just watch him; he truly was an impressive fighter. Logan's eyes flash to me his eyes bulging.

" Leigh watch out!" He cries, but it's too late, by the time he calls out and I whip around the tail of the ravener crashes into my side sending me hurling toward a wall. I let out a groan hitting the wall with a thump. I force myself up as two Raveners approach me. I put a hand to my pounding head only to feel a hot sticky liquid, not good. I frown concentrating on the demons. One lunges in for a bite, I dodge it quickly driving my seraph blade into its neck, as I lets out a shriek. It whirls its tail around; I duck avoiding it, driving my blade again into it splattering ichor all over me. It lunges again, and this time I'm fully prepared. I jump away slicing at its neck, satisfied I grin as it lets out a shriek disappearing back to its dimension. When I land back on the ground the tail of the other ravener meets me sending me to the ground, and again my head hits the floor. I hear a slash and then a shriek, and finally silence.

" Hold still" I recognize Jason's voice command as he applies an iratze to my wrist " Good you're done"

" Thanks" I mutter sitting up, still feeling the effects of the fight. A constant pounding in my head accompanied with a sharp sting in my side. I let out a groan pulling my hair into a ponytail. I glance at Jason who looks practically untouched except for a small splatter of ichor on his black shirt. Logan was covered in black ichor, which made me feel a lot better.

" Hey movie star you weren't half bad" Logan grins helping me onto the bed

" Yeah at getting killed" Jason smirks

" You're covered in blood" Logan frowns touching his finger to his forehead brushing a trickle of my own blood away

" Thanks" I smile weakly " I feel much better already"

" Good we should get back, we should tell my dad about this" Jason frowns glancing at me " Who knew you could be so much trouble" He chuckles " At least now you can wear your own clothes instead of Sam's"

" Let's get back" Logan holds his arm out for me to take as we start the trek back to the institute.


	4. Make you feel my love

Chapter 4

The elevator dings signaling our level. I step out after Jason. I hear footsteps before I see Sam who's looking at us with wild eyes.

" What happened to you?" She rushes over inspecting each of us like a mother would do to her children.

" Raveners" Jason replies

" Wait a minuet, why would there be Raveners in a hotel room?" Sam questions

" I don't know" Jason replies glancing at me

" I'm going to take a shower" I sigh putting my hand up to my bloody hair.

" Please you look like you just came back from the dead" Sam chuckles as I leave slipping into the haven of my room. I dig out my favorite pair of jeans and my royal purple and blue backless top, and a black lace bandeau. It was provocative but hey I needed a little bit of me, I smile looking at my familiar clothes. I lay the clothes on the sink and then strip from my now blood drenched ones and step into the warm water allowing the warm water to wash my body in a soothing way. I wash away my own blood and the ichor covering my body in a sticky mess, working the blood out of my hair. I shampoo and then shampoo again forcing the smell of blood out of my hair. Replacing the stench of blood with roses. I apply conditioner allowing the tangles in my auburn locks. I smile lightly finally satisfied. Turning off the water I step out of the shower and putting my familiar clothes on. I smile running a brush through my wet locks and then walk back into my room to find a now clean Logan sitting on my bed.

" Hey" He grins looking me up and down " Nice clothes, good to see that our trip paid off"

" Yeah" I chuckle

" Anyways I was just wondering if you were okay" He glances at me with a worried look " I mean it must have been a bit shocking to be suddenly fighting demons again" He chuckles

" I'm fine but thanks for your concern" I smile sitting across from him in one of the armchairs

" Good, how are you healing up?" He asks his eyes moving with me

" Good I think" I laugh lightly " I mean it was shocking but it felt good, I mean to fight again"

" Yeah I know what you mean" He smiles " I guess Jason was right, you can never just stop being a shadowhunter"

" Yeah" I smile my fingers flying to my mother's locket " I was wondering if maybe someone could teach me" I look up at Logan " I mean I only really got basic training, plus I'm a little rusty"

" I'd love to help you, but I think you should ask Jason" He sighs " He's far better at this than I would be"

" Logan" I smile lightly " Don't degrade yourself" I chuckle

" I know, but seriously you should ask Jason" He grins as I stand up smoothing out my top

" Alright well I'll see you later?" I smile heading to the door

" Yeah listen both Jason and Sam will be out tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to stay in and watch a movie or something?" He smiles hope filled in his eyes

" Yeah I'd like that" I smile looking into his invitingly blue eyes " I'll see you then" I glance back once more at Logan with a huge grin plastered to his face before slipping out heading toward Jason's room. Butterflies fill my stomach in anticipation of our movie night. I really liked Logan he was sweet to me and he cared about me. I could talk to him without being hounded about my movie star life. If I had feelings about him was still in question, he was a great friend, but more? I didn't know the answer. As I get to Jason's room I knock politely waiting outside.

" Come in!" I hear Jason's voice on the other side of the door. His room was surprisingly incredibly neat. It was painted a deep blue color; there was a desk and a bookshelf on one side, a widow and a large bed on the other side.

" Oh It's you I was expecting someone else" Jason emerges from the bathroom. I feel my breath hitch as I lay my eyes on his fully exposed abs. His shirt was missing, and his jeans were low on his hips showing off the lines of his hipbones. His arms were strong, but not too muscular and his abs had to be one of the most attractive features he owned. His hair stuck to his forehead just above his bright green eyes from being damp. I couldn't stop staring, and my heart was pounding in my chest faster and faster just at the sight of him. If I was alone and he was a picture I would squeal and kiss the picture repeatedly like a crazed schoolgirl. Unfortunately he noticed his eyes questioning me and my glances.

" You were expecting Marci?" I question with a mischievous grin as I lean against the wall.

" No I was going to say Sam" He grins slyly," I knew you were jealous"

" Sure" I reply with a roll of my eyes

" Just admit you can't withstand my charm" He chuckles " You're probably going crazy right now"

" I could say the same for you" I raise an eyebrow catching his eyes roaming over my body.

" Those clothes fit you much better" He shrugs bringing his eyes back to mine

" Yes well that's the idea" I smile lightly willing myself to look away from the permanent rune marks on his skin. They were like tattoos on his skin, some dark and black and the others, the less recent ones were thin white lines on his perfect skin.

" Anyways I'm sure you're not just here to admire me, although I'm starting to think you are" He grins eyeing me as I twirl my locket in my fingers

" I was wondering if you would train me" I look up him hopefully

" Sure" He grins mischievously " It'll be fun, plus you get to spend endless amounts of time with me"

" Good" I respond ignoring his comment " When do we start?"

" Tomorrow morning will be good, I'll come and get you seeing that you cannot find your way around this place" He chuckles slipping a shirt on.

" Sure, sure" I smile

"Have fun tonight" He chuckles

" How did you know?" I glance at him

" Logan told me about your little date tonight" He grins running a hand through his short curly hair " You know us shadowhunters use phones too"

" It's not a date" I insist feeling my cheeks burn hot

" That's not what he told me" He smirks

" Well it's none of your business anyways" I frown getting up " I'll see you tomorrow?"

" Sure, don't miss me too much" He teases with a wink. I roll my eyes slipping out of his room closing the door behind me. My heart still pounding in my chest from my encounter with Jason. The image of his beyond gorgeous body engraved into my head like a tattoo. I shake my head heading back to my room.

" Shut up this is a good movie!" I insist staring at the screen where She's the Man is playing in front of Logan and I.

" This is terrible, next time we're watching a horror movie" He groans. I toss a pillow at him, which he expertly catches " Going to have to try harder than that"

" I definitely don't do horror movies" I shudder just at the thought. I had never been good with horror movies, but the thought did seem more inviting knowing Logan would be at my side.

" What is Leigh scared of the dark" He teases with a playful grin

" No, just I don't do well with things like that" I sigh " When I was fifteen my best friend dragged me to horror nights at universal and I will be scarred for life"

" Awh you are scared don't worry I will protect you" He chuckles " What is horror nights?"

" People dress up in scary masks and run around scaring people with chainsaws" I chuckle in remembrance " I can assure you it's way scarier than it sounds"

" Hate to break it to you Leigh but you sort of live in a horror movie" He chuckles with a sly grin

" I hadn't really thought of it like that" I shrug grabbing the bowl of popcorn from his lap with a smile

" You are an amazing shadowhunter you know that" He smiles

" Amazing at getting myself hurt" I chuckle " You're kidding right?"

" Absolutely not" He replies, " The way you took that demon down was very kick ass"

" It was definitely not," I laugh " I killed one demon I'm pretty sure both you and Jason killed at least three each" I shrug

" But for someone who hasn't done any of this in a long time it's pretty good" He smiles warmly " Anyways did Jason agree to train you?"

" Yup bright and early tomorrow morning" I frown, I really was not a morning person

" Good luck with that" He chuckles

" Thanks" I smile looking back at the screen " So where are Sam and Jason tonight?"

" Sam is with her friends and Jason is out with Marci and his friends" He makes a gagging noise. I laugh throwing a pillow at him again

" Be nice" I scold but keep laughing

" I'm Marci and my hair is so long I could get lost in it" I giggle in fits of laughter " I'm Marci and I like to suck on Jason's face" He mimics sending me into another fit of laughter " I'm Marci and I like to show my boobs off to the world"

" Stop, stop I can't breath" I laugh wiping tears from my eyes

" Honestly Jason has no taste in women" He shakes his head " The girl before this one was worse though" He chuckles

" Why does he go out with so many girls?" I shake my head looking up to Logan allowing myself to admire his deep brown hair and inviting blue eyes.

" I think it's just a way for him to keep his mind off of things" He shrugs " Jason's a complicated person" He sighs like he's tired, or depressed. I simply nod " You know us being Parabati, I probably know more about him than anyone"

" So how did you come about living here?" I ask changing the subject, something I was good at

" My fathers are good friends of Jason and Sam's parents" He replies. I quirk my eyebrow at "Father's"

" So wait…" I scrunch my nose for a moment

" Yes I have gay fathers" He shrugs " I'm adopted"

" Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything" I frown biting my inner cheek

" No, no you're fine" He smiles lightly

" So was it hard growing up?" I ask curiously

" At first, I mean growing up it was" He shrugs " but it helped to have Jason and Sam" He smiles faintly " They really helped me through everything. They always stood up for me even through the hardest times"

" That's great" I smile " So do you know your birthparents?"

" No" He frowns looking distantly into the T.V., which I'm positive he's not watching "My fathers found me on their doorstep, no note, nothing" He frowns I look down noticing he's clenching his fists, his brow is creased in anger. I reach out to place my hand on his.

" I'm sorry" I frown looking up to him wanting to cry at the broken face he displayed

" No it's alright" He shrugs " I'm over it, it was a long time ago"

" You don't have to pretend you know" I tilt my head slightly as he covers my hand with his

" I know it's just" He sighs looking at me, like he's looking deep into my soul " It makes me mad, like they didn't want me, they left me like I was garbage" His voice strains at the end. I wince slightly at the word "garbage".

" You are important to so many people, you are not garbage, I'm sure they loved you but for whatever reason they couldn't keep you" I smile warmly hoping my words are reaching him

" Thank you" He smiles faintly and before I knew what was going on his lips were on mine locked in a kiss. His lips are hard against mine, tense but eventually they being to soften. I begin to panic hear his voice in my head. "_You are nothing, I was using you, don't you get it Makenna, god you're so stupid"_. I pull away fear filled in my eyes. My breath violently staggered. Logan looks at me with hurt before composing himself.

" I'm sorry" He whispers not meeting my eye feeling dejected

" No" I finally manage to say, " It's not you"

" Right it's not you it's me" He nods frowning " I've heard that one before"

" No just let me explain" I frown clearly frustrated

" No I'm going to bed" He stands up walking out of the room leaving me alone. I swear silently refusing to allow myself to cry as I glance over at the clock, which read 1:10. I sigh turning the T.V. off and walking over to my room my hands balled at my sides into fists. I dug my nails deep into my skin.

" How was your date?" I hear Jason's voice up ahead of me. I frown letting out a sigh

" Oh not good I assume" He chuckles " I bet you were thinking about me the whole time" He grins

" Will you just shut up for a few seconds and talk about something other than yourself?" I snap leaving him staring at me as I silently walk to my room shutting the door behind me.


	5. Secrets of the past and moving foreword

Chapter 5

" Leigh!" A voice calls, disturbing my peaceful slumber. I groan opening my eyes to find Jason standing at my doorway. His hair was slightly tossled telling me that he didn't brush it when he got up. His eyes were gleaming with anticipation. He wore all black, as usual. " Time for training" He grins mischievously walking into the room. I sigh thinking about what happened last night with Logan and sit up. I groan rubbing my eyes as they focus on my room. Jason looks at me with an amused glance while leaning lazily against the wall. I force myself to roll out of bed grabbing a pair of black yoga pants, a purple sports bra, and a black see through T-shirt walking into the bathroom. I quickly wash my face slashing warm water on my face and brush my teeth instantly feeling refreshed. I change and then walk back out to where Jason's waiting. I pull my hair into a bun pinning it with a Bobbie bin.

" See I knew you just wanted me to touch you, when did your clothing choice get so provocative? " He chuckles tilting his head slightly to the right. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants his head resting against he concrete wall.

" I don't have any other athletic clothing" I sigh still tired from sleep depravation, I was only human after all and I needed my sleep" Let's just go" I mumble covering my mouth as I yawned.

" Fine" He shrugs walking outside before me

" I'm sorry about last night by the way, for bitching on you" I bite down on my lip as he steers us through the maze the institute was

" What did you do? Logan was pretty upset this morning" He glances at me with a curious glint in his eye

" I " I start but stop within seconds " I don't want to talk about it"

" You're going to have to talk to someone about your past" He glances at me " Mom's getting worried"

" What past?" I play innocent as we get to the sparring room. It was large and equipped with all sorts of things a shadowhunter could possibly use for training. The floor was hardwood and the walls looked like red brick. The space was very large and spacious, the ceiling looking endless. Jason begins to pull out mats laying them on the ground.

" Don't be stupid" He smirks " Start stretching by the way" He continues pulling out mats " You flinch every time I touch you, you won't talk about your father, your mother" He raises an eyebrow

"Can we just start?" I snap, a certain edge to my voice walking over after stretching. He shrugs

" Fine" He responds, " We're going to do hand to hand combat, I'm going to teach you how to get out of basic holds" He pulls out a Seraph and steps toward where I am in the center of the matts. He steps dangerously close to me causing me to hold my breath for a moment. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He puts the completely harmless tool to my neck-taking grasp of the back of my T-shirt. I tense sucking in my breath. I immediately tense, a shiver running through my body. Instinctively I elbow him in the gut grabbing hold of the hand with the Seraph, duck out of his grasp and bring my foot to his head. He groans holding the side of his head.

" Dammit I didn't say to start" He moans sitting down on the mats. I suppress a giggle, while sinking down on the floor next to him.

" I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I panicked" I kneel down beside him gently brushing a piece of hair from his face absentmindedly. I quickly retract my hand biting down on my lip.

" I'm going to have a headache the whole time now" He whines " That was some kick, you're pretty flexible" He quirks an eyebrow.

" Here" I pull out my stele " Where do you want it?"

" Shoulder" He pulls back the sleeve of his shirt. I tentatively put a hand on his shoulder steadying myself as I apply the iratze.

" Better?" I smile lightly putting my stele away

" I would be better if you kissed it" He grins his voice hopeful

" Nice try" I chuckle standing up

" Well let's just try hand to hand since you don't like following the rules" He grimaces

" Hey what can I say I'm just a bad ass" I tease causing him to chuckle

I groan as he slams me into the mats knocking the wind out of me. I curl to my side coughing, my lungs screaming for air. I finally take in a large breath of air.

" Dammit Jason could you at least take it a bit easy?" I frown sitting up catching my breath.

" Demons are not going to take it easy" He frowns sitting down beside me. He reaches up to my hair pulling the pin holding my hair in place. " They're getting in the way" He informs me his voice a little shaky as my hair falls around me like a waterfall " I like it down anyways"

" Well too bad, it gets in the way" I frown pulling my hair into a ponytail with a hair tie

" You're holding back I can tell it's like you let me beat you" He frowns as I glance over him. His hair was sticking to his forehead from his sweat in the sexiest way possible. " so what's up?"

" Nothing" I lie laying back down on the mat " You're some fighter you know that Jason?"

" Yes actually I do" He chuckles " But don't change the subject, one moment of hesitation and you're dead" I sigh looking down at my arms, bruises were already forming in the shape of his hands.

" Look what you did" I whine showing him my forming bruises

" Leigh" He warns " Stop changing the subject"

" I really don't want to talk about it" I frown looking down at the ground not meeting his eye

" Fine" He pounces on me pinning me down my arms on either side of me, his face dangerously close to mine " How do you get out of this hold?" I think for a moment before swinging both my legs around his chest pulling back hard, I flip him straddling him with my legs wearing a proud grin.

" Ha" I grin proudly I get out of him as he sits up. I turn to see his foot swinging toward me in a kick. I had time to react, why was I not blocking this, habit. The collision of his foot with my side causes me to hit the floor with a thump.

" Dammit Jason" I groan

" That'll teach you to be so arrogant" He grins pulling out his stele applying an iratze on my shoulder. I wince slightly at the burning sensation.

" So what's up?" He frowns as I sit up Searching my face for an answer " You saw me coming I could tell you chose not to react" When I'm silent staring at the ground he speaks " Was it him, your father?" The words hit me like a wall. I can feel the blood drain from my face.

" How did you know?" I frown adverting my eyes

" I'm not stupid Leigh" He stares at me intently " why do you hold back?"

" Habit" I sigh, really not wanting to talk about it, but I guess the truth always came out sooner or later. " If I fought him it would only be worse" I wince internally remembering every hit, every kick.

" Hey I'm not here to hurt you, as much as you think I am" He cracks a small smile " I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you from people like that"

" I know" I sigh; he said he would protect me, what side of Jason was this? Certainly not one I had ever seen before.

" You have to trust me though" I gaze up to look at him getting lost in his deep green eyes. I nod with a small sigh

" It's hard" I suck in a breath " trusting anyone, I don't have one friend from my old life" I glance up at Jason who seems to be thinking hard. There was something different about Jason. Most guys I dated in the past were more like Logan, the whole sweet and pretty boy thing going for them. Jason was no doubt gorgeous, but he had a dangerous tone to him.

" It's hard for me to trust too" His eyes stare off into space " I had a brother, his name was Damian, and he was seven" He lets out a deep breath hesitantly looking up at me. The broken look he gave me frightened me. Jason was one of the most confident put together people I knew and at this point he looked so vulnerable " I took him to a park one day I was only thirteen, he saw a woman getting mugged. I told him to stay while I took care of it. I went over and got the woman away everything was going fine until Damian ran up. The mugger got Damian put the gun to his head and said to forget about what I saw or he would kill Damian. I promised panicking" He pauses for a moment clenching his fist " He gave me a grin" He shudders unwillingly " And he killed him, there was nothing I could do"

" Jason…" I begin a fat tear rolling down my cheek. Jason stays in his place looking at the ground. I inch over to him wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. I knew he would never cry but I wasn't as strong as he was, there probably wasn't anyone who was.

" Why are you crying?" He chuckles wrapping his strong arms around my hips " I should be the one crying, but we all know I'm not one to cry"

" It's just sad" I allow myself to rest my head on his shoulder

" I didn't mean to make you cry" He sighs his voice terribly uneven" I just wanted to tell you why I didn't trust you in the beginning"

" I understand" I inhale slowly " The world's a terrible place"

" How pessimistic of you" He chuckles making his whole body vibrate

" It's realistic" I smile untangling myself from his arms sitting back on the pads my cheeks slightly flushed.

" Well we're done for the day" He stands up beginning to fold the mats

" Thanks again" I smile lightly folding up the remaining mat " I should go talk to Logan" I sigh

" Right" He says a tremor in his voice causing me to look up. He looked like someone had stolen his prized possession.

" You alright?" I chuckle

" Yeah I just remembered Marci's coming over for lunch" He shrugs returning to his normal non-emotional expression.

" Oh right Marci, you two don't have too much fun" I chuckle " See you later"

" Jealous!" He calls after me. I grin heading to Logan's room

I pace outside of Logan's door working up the nerve to knock. I had major butterflies. I was a nervous wreck, I felt light headed and my stomach felt like it had soda in it. I bite my lips as I always do when I'm nervous and knock.

" It's open!" Logan's deep voice calls. I tentatively turn the cold brass knob and walk in. Logan's room was a deep forest green and incredibly messy, typical.

" Hey" I smile shyly

" Oh hey" He responds looking to me then looking away

" I wanted to talk about last night" I smile hopefully twirling a strand of my dark tresses

" There's nothing to talk about" He sighs looking back at me the curves of his thin mouth form a frown

" No there is" I insist leaning against his dresser " I'm sorry I pulled away so suddenly, it just caught me by surprise"

" No you were repulsed I could see it in your eyes" He mutters through his teeth

" Not by you" I sigh biting my tongue nervously

" What by what then I was the only one there" He shakes his head in disbelief

" Not by you, it's just my ex-boyfriend treated me so badly" I crinkle my nose like I do when I'm stressed or thinking " and it's just scary for me to get into another relationship. I'm just terrified of what will happen to me"

" I would never do anything to hurt you" He looks up at me with his soft blue eyes scanning my face for some emotion " I hope you know that"

" I do" I walk over to where his sits at his desk " You just have to understand that it's hard for me"

" I know and I really do know, but I hope you know I'm here for you"

" It's just when my mom died, my dad he got really sick" I inhale for a moment. All those suppressed memories were coming back " He told me I was nothing that I was useless, and I believed him, I mean what am I? I couldn't stop my mom from committing suicide. She didn't care about me, as much as I wanted to believe she did, she wouldn't have done that" Logan slips a finger under my chin gently bringing my eyelevel to his. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped a tear from my face.

" You are not nothing, you're mother loved you, even if you don't think so" He pulls me into a hug. I allow him to seeking the comfort of his embrace " I mean how could she not, you've only been here a little over a week and look how many people you have that love you. You are so strong, one of the strongest people I know, well except for Jason of course" He chuckles a little " And you are beautiful, so beautiful every time I see you I get this lump in my throat, my stomach ties in a million knots, I just want you to see yourself like I see you" With that he kisses the top of my head as I burry my head into his shirt " And if you let me I want to remind you everyday of how beautiful you are" I exhale deeply. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. His voice was so comforting to me, he had that effect where I just wanted to crawl into his arms and hide there forever, and he made me feel incredibly safe. I don't reply but merely bring my lips and kiss his shoulder causing ripples as he shuddered. I smile gently allowing myself to enjoy my effect on him.

" Thank you" I unweave myself from him looking up to his comforting blue eyes

" Anytime" He grins tucking a lock of my golden hair behind my ear " Shall we get lunch?"

" I thought you'd never ask I'm starving," I laugh as he holds his hand out for me to take. I immediately intertwine my fingers with his as we make out way to the kitchen. We walk in a comfortable silence allowing me time to just think about the day's events. I never thought I'd ever be ready to tell anyone about what my dad or boyfriend did to me, and now here I was. What did I do to deserve this man, I was so broken and he was so good to me, too good. As we round the corner I can hear a distinct high pitched squeal recognizably Marci's. As we enter the Kitchen I see Sam as far away as possible from Marci and Jason. Jason's arm is draped lazily around Marci's tiny shoulders. Jason's eyes dart immediately to Logan and my hands, which are still laced together. I expect a snide remark from him but surprisingly keeps quiet. I let go of his hand momentarily to scope out the food situation in the fridge.

"Thank god you guys are here" Sam gushes with a hint of disgust in her voice

" No one said you had to stay" Jason glances over at Sam but keeps his eyes on me as I grimace going through the non-existent food in the refrigerator.

" Don't you guys shop for food?" I chuckle tossing a piece of moldy cheese into the trashcan

" Yes here!" Clary comes rushing into the kitchen her hands full of shopping bags " I have to run but here's food, just don't let Sam cook" She leaves just as fast as she came her long red hair flying behind her. Jason lets out a howl of laughter

" Alright what do you guys want?" Logan begins looking through the bags " Pasta, more pasta, bread, cheese"

" Pasta" Sam decides, " I can help if you want"

" No that's alright" Logan politely declines

" Do you guys like white sauce or red sauce?" I look through the pantry at the ingredients I had to work with

" Well as fun as this is I have to go" Marci stands " Call me?" She gives one long wet kiss to Jason before leaving. Sam wrinkles her nose in disgust

" Why Jason why?" She complains " She's so ugh" She exclaims standing up walking over to get a glass of water " Worst yet"

" I have to agree on that one Jason" Logan chuckles grabbing assorted pots and pans from under the sink

" Red sauce" Jason answers " And Sam at least I have someone"

" You can cook movie star?" Logan teases, a grin plastered to his face

" I'd rather have no one than her" Sam sticks out her tongue

" We'll see if she can cook" Jason smirks leaning back against his chair " Well Sam you have your methods and


End file.
